Beautiful Promise
by Takhisis Abolesco
Summary: [Squall & Rinoa][OneShot] Squall brings Rinoa to the edge of the world and back. Contains sexual content. This is a first for this type of fiction, so please review.


(1) and (2) are quotes from Shakespeare. They're not mine.

This story is mine, Square-Enix is not. Squall and Rinoa are definitely not mine. I don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Promise

* * *

"Take my hand," Squall whispered as he motioned for her to come toward him, "I've got you." 

Her hand came out shakily. It was cold, but with each centimeter gained upon him, she was heating up. Her body began burning. From each tiny fingertip he held, all the way to her pounding heart. It wasn't the fall that made her veins rush, it was his closeness. It was his fingers; the ones beneath the leather gloves, the ones that took hold of her so strongly she couldn't help but melt under them.

Rinoa closed her eyes and jumped. It wasn't the longest distance between, but the drop was dangerous enough. Squall caught her and let out a breath that tore her neck in two. She was falling fast, but somehow she remained planted firmly on the ground.

"Just a little further. You'll love this, I promise." Squall flashed her one of his dazzling smiles, one that softened her heart further. They were climbing down the ledge inside of the secret place in the Training Center. Squall's idea of fun, she supposed. But moreover she just wished to be on solid gravel next to him.

Squall had written her a letter earlier that day, something he rarely did, considering all day he was surrounded by papers, signing his name, scowling over the computer, and swearing at everyone who crossed his path. He wrote a letter though, hand delivered it to his love's bedside, and promised her the most beautiful thing in the world.

One more fall from a rocky edge and they had scaled the cliff all the way down. The ground was moist, it had been drizzling about 30 minutes before. The skies, however, had cleared a bit. Clouds smeared the blackness, stars and a tinsy crescent of a moon shown. Rinoa looked up, marveling.

"Almost there. You have to see this." Squall clasped her hand and put his other arm around her waist, motioning her onward. Rinoa leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hand through his, seeking any entrance into his embrace. She did not know why he, all of a sudden, had this urge to take her away, but whatever the reasoning, she would not change it for the world.

Before she knew it, the beach was upon her, the chilly gusts combed through her hair, and the waves rushed upon her feet. She squeezed Squall's hand and smiled at him. Silently, she was lead onto a makeshift pier formed from stone. Squall took careful accuracy positioning her as he sat down. This needed to be perfect. He had spent the past few days calculating the exact location of the phenomenon Rinoa was to whiteness. Everything needed to be perfect.

"Oh Squall, this is... this is lovely." Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck and kissed his cheek. Squall stroked her hair in return, knowing that it was only an hour more before his love was given her surprise.

"This isn't it. We'll have to wait for just a bit longer." His hand slipped underneath her dark hair and gently gripped her neck, moving his palm under her ear. She shivered and held his hand, stopping him from moving again.

"Squall, I...I... thank you. Thank you, thank you..." Her words trailed off as she was overcome by tears. They were small, almost unnoticeable, but in the moonlight they were visible. Squall squeezed onto her hand tighter and took her waist into his other, pulling her to his lips. His entire body shot alive, a searing heat ran down the ridge of his spine, his lungs tensed, and a pain boiled in his abdomen.

Rinoa sobbed at first against his mouth, but soon moaned and fell into him. Her muscles became useless as his kiss burned on. She moved her lips in and out between his. The hand on her neck was joined by the other and thumbs smoothed out her tears. Squall pulled her lower lip out gasping her name quietly and she moved her tongue in around his teeth. So overcome with desire Squall cupped the back of her head joining their tongues passionately.

It was their second lover-like kiss, nothing too serious had happened since the balcony incident with a camcorder. The two lovers had kept their growing affections low, neither one had wanted to jeopardize any preconceived notions about the famed Commander Leonhart. And Rinoa thought it was for the best anyway, it wasn't the entire Garden's business to know about their love. Becoming a sorceress changed a lot of things. Privacy for one, was completely unheard of. The few things she could keep to herself, would remain hers for as long as possible.

But here, in the open, waves from the ocean crashing near them, the moon illuminating their bodies, and a grassy landing below their perch atop a rock, Rinoa freed herself and gave into her hunger. She inched onto her knees and practically crawled onto Squall's thighs, her hands gripping them near his hips. She pushed her weight to him, all the while diving into his waiting mouth. Squall's eyes opened wide as he felt her pushing him onto his back with only her forceful kiss. He braced himself for a rough landing, but the fall was a mere foot onto the grass.

Squall mentally checked the time left' just about 40 minutes, his body called for her. She was straddling his legs, hands firmly on the ground next to his head; according to him, she was completely defenseless. Squall ran his hand through her hair and started lifting himself up to gain some weight on her. As they lifted, he grabbed her waist and pulled it to his. The other hand found the place where her neck met with her collar bone and it began massaging . Rinoa shivered as his skin penetrated hers. His lips met with her chin and throat, and then the dip into the top of her chest. The sweater she was wearing was pulled down as kisses and suckles landed across her shoulder.

Rinoa clutched his jacket, trying not to fall over from pure pleasure. His hips were digging into her own, his strong thigh muscles were rubbing her weak ones, and the area between them was exploding. Without a seconds hesitation, Rinoa grabbed the back of his legs and thrust against him, gently at first but as he became accustomed to her rhythm their movements became rougher, more drawn out. Rinoa moaned loudly a few times before whimpering and beginning to take off his leather jacket. Squall shook his sleeves off and unbuttoned her knit sweatshirt.

It was not yet the beginning of autumn, and the air was cool, but not cold. Rinoa's sleeveless shirt clung to her breasts forcing a petite bit of cleavage to pop up for Squall to nip at.

"Hy...ne, ohh.." Rinoa spoke incoherently and un-tucked Squall's white tee. She lifted it over his head, hating the fact that his lips had to leave her breasts. She was rewarded in full afterward when her shirt was also lifted and a hand slid up to hold her breast. A hand slipped around her back and parted her black lace bra , the garment was thrown to the side and she was pulled to his chest. Skin touched skin and the ever present heat ignited two fold. Rinoa bit his shoulder to keep from yelping.

The loving thrusts they shared were stopped when Rinoa's timid hand crept between them. Her fingers were nimbly taking care of his zipper, her lips and teeth were keeping him occupied in bliss with a bite here and a suck there, and her other hand ran up and down his back trailing nails. He barely felt his button pop open and his fly creep down. It wasn't until Rinoa's hot hands pulled the top of his jeans over and went under his boxers to encircle his penis that Squall even registered breathing.

The pain in his abdomen bore straight into her hand. He weakened as her hand came to her and then slipped, wetly, back to his body. Squall rolled his head back letting himself be consumed by her curious hand. Heavy breaths emptied out of him, but air did not fill his lungs, only a tremble, a wave, just as the shore crashed beside them, he crashed into her, creating his own dance that pushed the limits of his control.

"Rin... oa... I, I. Hyne..." She began lying under him, forcing his head to fall back onto her shoulder. He felt dead of energy, yet so invigorated and ready to go. He regained some control when she started removing his jeans pushing them to his ankles with her bare feet when they were beyond her reach. He took advantage and latched his mouth around her hard nipple. A sucking pop rang out when the hickey she was giving him unsuckered, it echoed as a loud groan.

A thumb ran in circles on her other nipple, his erection poking at her through her tight jeans. She opened her mouth and _ahhed_ her pleasure. Tufts of grass broke as her fists tore away beside her. She squirmed, and moaned loudly while Squall's hand traveled to the brim of her pants. His hand was followed by moist lips, and in a swift tug, her jeans were thrown away. Squall halted at her feet.

He shook with longing at the angel in the moonlight. Her skin was milky, her legs were long, her breasts were perfect, and the expression on her face screamed at him to continue or die.

"Hyne, Rinoa, I love you." He kissed her ankles, calves, knees, and massaged her thighs until they opened on their own before him. Rinoa was shaking now, crying at the sound of his voice and the words he spoke. Her legs were bouncing without her consent and her eyes were nailed shut. Squall's only reassurance was her hands. They found their way to his face, and they were encouraging him to kiss her. With a short pause, Squall spread her legs apart a little more and kissed her. She bucked slightly from the contact but moaned assurance.

Rinoa's hands gripped his head and tugged his hair. His mission of spanning her legs apart was completed as she bent her knees and let him him entirely. He let her legs go and kissed her deeply, plunging one finger into her. His tongue joined his finger, dipping into her as well. Working diligently to please her Squall let a second finger slip in, and then partway out. Rinoa's breathing was irregular and loud, her hips swayed to meet his thrusts, and with every push she was sucked into his mouth.

"Squall, oh... I love you." Rinoa whispered with a smile. Squall wasted no time kissing her again, all the while fingering her forcefully. He had become so hard that he was coated in cum. He screaming to pound something and his control was almost gone.

_This wasn't what I wanted Rinoa, but I'll be damned... Think Squall, think..._

"Angel... When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. (1)" Squall tugged at her lips. His hand was removed from her as he slid himself into her. He started slowly, only letting himself inside a few inches, but as she became comfortable their heat was reclaimed.

She was going to heaven and back, riding the waves of pleasure. So overcome with lust she began tearing at his back and panting. He focused on maintaining their swift thrusts, locking their eyes every once in a while, and sharing their passionate love. He was nearing the end and felt Rinoa orgasm just before he let himself go. He relaxed beside her, entwining their legs and maintaining their closeness.

At their heads a brightness grew, and Rinoa turned to gaze at it. She teared up again, it was out of her hands now, so many emotions flooded her heart and the beauty before her shook her core. Squall stirred and inquired about her tears.

"Rinoa, what's wrong...?" He stroked her cheek.

"It's just... I'm so happy, Squall. I'm so..." Her sobs took over and Squall hugged her tightly. Rinoa cried into his chest and tore again at his back. She felt a droplet hit her neck and looked up. Squall had his eyes closed, the edges brimmed with tears. Rinoa spoke his name.

Squall's eyes slowly parted, the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Squall?"

"Love...mm. Love comforteth like sunshine after rain (2). Watch it rise Rinoa, that was you're beautiful gift." Rinoa snuggled closer to him, close enough to taste him without tasting him.

Rinoa kissed him before the rising sun.


End file.
